


[Soft Serve] Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw

by KaceBox



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: 1920s, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: As the clock approaches Midnight, Frankie receives a visit from Mary whose feet are tired, leading to eventful moments in Frankie's apartment.





	[Soft Serve] Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw

The year is 1921, the city is Toronto. The place is the apartment of Francis “Frankie” Drake, private investigator. It is a Friday Night fast approaching Midnight and Frankie is quietly unwinding with a glass of wine and the sound of Mamie Smith's “Crazy Blues” on phonograph. As the song draws to a close, Frankie rises from her two-seater couch, finishing off the last of the wine from her glass chalice. She puts a stop to the finished phonograph as the wine streams down through her esophagus and providing a sense of warmth. Frankie is about to debate internally whether to continue with the sounds of Mamie Smith or perhaps put on some Nora Bayes instead. This thought process is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Setting the chalice aside next to the music, she grins. Striding in her long night gown, Frankie is certain of there being only one individual who would come to her at this moment.

Opening the door, Frankie sees her. The rounded hat, the crimson morality officer uniform complete with badge, buttoned shirt and a matching skirt hemmed just below the knees. Mostly, Frankie notices the awkward smile.

Mary “I'm sorry for interrupting your evening. I was hoping you'd still be awake.”

Frankie offers an assuring grin as she opens the door wider, backing away in invitation.

Frankie “I am. You're welcome to come in.”

Mary nods meekly.

Mary “Thank you.”

She enters Frankie's apartment looking about it as she usually does.

Frankie “Busy shift tonight?”

Mary sighs.

Mary “Fridays are always busy.”

Frankie “I expected as much. I was wondering if you'd show up.”

Mary “Oh dear, I did show up here last Friday Night didn't I?”

Frankie approaches Mary, reaching for her hat.

Frankie “Yes, and I'm always happy to see you here.”

Mary reaches up for her own hat just as Frankie is. Their hands come together as the hat is removed. Frankie smiles as she gains control of the removed hat, forcing Mary to close her eyes in a blush. As Frankie walks away with the hat, placing it on a nearby table, she feels a small bit of blushing herself. This causes her to pause for a second as she is not used to that feeling.

Clearing her throat, Frankie turns to face Mary with her confidence reasserting itself.

Frankie “Can I interest you in a glass of wine?”

Mary “No thank you, but I appreciate the offer. May I sit?”

Frankie “Of course.”

Mary takes to the couch, straightening her skirt as she sits, hands clasped together. As Frankie makes her way to the couch, she stops and crosses her arms.

Frankie “Mary, you're off duty now. You're in my home. And...”

She steps forward to the seated Mary who looks up at Frankie in awe.

Frankie “...It's just you and I.”

Frankie reaches out with her hands and bends down slightly so they may be eye to eye, her hands now lightly clutching Mary's face.

Frankie “It's quite all right for you to loosen up a little.”

Mary nods and as Frankie takes her seat to Mary's immediate right on the couch, she takes in Frankie's hands sliding about her face, neck, shoulders, and finally her right arm. Mary relaxes more, leaning back on the couch.

Frankie “I know you're used to having to maintain a certain composure at all times, but I just want you to know that when it's just us, you don't have to be that way.”

Mary “I'm trying. You really do ease my mind, Frankie. To be rather honest, my feet are tired more than the rest of me.”

Frankie “From all of the walking, no doubt. Give me your legs.”

Mary “My legs?”

“Yes, please,” Frankie says in a nod.

Mary lifts her legs up and turns them slightly towards Frankie, who is able to reach for them by the ankles. Frankie brings the legs to her lap, causing Mary's body to be repositioned on the couch, the hem of her morality officer skirt sliding up to the knees. Mary looks on approvingly as Frankie removes the black shoes from her feet which are wrapped in tanned stockings with a reinforced coffee coloured toe. Frankie's hands take in the silk as she caresses Mary's feet.

Mary “Why do your hands always feel so good?”

Frankie smiles.

Frankie “Because they feel you.”

Frankie's hands continue massaging with the thumbs concentrating on the soles of Mary's feet.

Frankie “I want you to know that any time you need me to help you relax and unwind, I'm here for you.”

Mary “I can help you, too if you want.”

Frankie “You already are, Mary. Just close your eyes, unbutton the top of your uniform, just let yourself breathe.” As she talks, Frankie's hands move steadily up to Mary's ankles, then calves. Mary nods, “All right,” and begins unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a white blouse underneath.

Frankie “Feeling better yet?”

Mary “Yes... much better.”

Mary is almost breathless as she answers Frankie, her eyes closed as her legs welcome Frankie's hands which have now moved up to just below the knees, close to the hemline. Frankie's hands slide back down to the feet again, caressing the silk covered toes.

She exudes a confident expression with a sure grin as she looks over at Mary, but inside her mind, there is racing. This is what Frankie has wanted more than anything and there is the concern of proceeding with caution while her hands continue to slide up and down from the toes to the calves. As the hands slide up to the hem of the skirt, Mary sighs with an audible, “mmmm.” Frankie knows a satisfied look when she sees one. “She wants this, too,” she thinks to herself, looking now at the hem and wondering if the next move she wishes to make is wise.

To Frankie's astonishment, Mary makes the decision for her by reaching down with her hands and sliding her skirt upwards to her thighs, revealing the shadow welts and welts of the stockings, which like the toes are of a coffee colour. The sight is pleasing to Frankie as her eyes widen and look on to Mary's eyes which now open.

Mary “Please, continue.”

Frankie “Are you sure?”

Mary whispers out, “Yes.”

Frankie obliges as her hands move up, massaging behind the knees and sliding up to the thighs. The week before, Frankie had massaged Mary's shoulders. This was another level altogether for the both of them and neither seemed ready for it to end.

Her hands reach under the hem of Mary's skirt, reaching the top of the stockings. Unhooking them from the suspenders, Frankie carefully slides the stockings down with Mary smiling in approval. First the left, then the right are removed and Frankie lays them aside, Mary's legs now bare before her. There is no need for Frankie to verbally explain what she is doing or why to Mary. As Frankie's hands take in the now bare legs, Mary's smile disappears briefly.

Mary “I apologise if they're not smooth enough for you.”

They are smooth, with the exception of a few stubbles. Frankie does not mind at all.

Frankie “They're fine.”

The smile returns to Mary's face as Frankie continues. Up and down the legs, the hands go with time ticking away. Frankie has long forgotten about listening to any music or partaking in any beverage. She only wishes to satisfy Mary with her hands for as long as she can. As Frankie continues, she suddenly feels Mary's right hand sliding up her left arm, caressing the bicep, bringing a smile to Frankie's face. Frankie then notices Mary beginning to feel more tense.

Frankie “Is everything all right?”

Mary “...Frankie?”

Frankie leans down to her left, her face hovering over Mary's as the hands now make their way to hers. Mary can feel part of Frankie's red hair glancing against her right cheek.

Frankie “Yes?”

Mary “I'm frightened.”

Frankie “I know. It's going to be fine. It's just us. No one else.”

Their eyes lock as Mary gulps, both from fear and longing.

Mary “...Kiss me?”

Their eyes close as Frankie leans down. Their lips connect and the kiss holds for a moment before Frankie finally pulls away. Their eyes open again, she sees a tear trickle away from Mary's left eye and now Frankie finds it hard to contain her own emotions, kissing once more.

“It's just us.”


End file.
